Professional Hugger
by Whouffle-is-all
Summary: Clara explores the TARDIS and accidentally bumps into the Doctor. They hug, and apparently, Clara's the Doctor's Professional Hugger. Fluffy-Whouffle drabble! This is my first story, please review c:


A/N:

I'm pretty sure this story's gonna be before the 50th and The Name of the Doctor.

I have no idea :p.

I hope you all enjoy it though!

-Pointless fluffy Whouffle oneshot-

Prompt:

Clara bumps into the Doctor while she's exploring the TARDIS. Things get fluffy.

Ship:

Whouffle

* * *

Clara was exploring the TARDIS. She didn't know why she wanted to, she was bored. The Doctor said he'd just have to 'Pop off to the loo.' So Clara just waltzed off, while waiting for him. She opened most of the doors as she walked past, not even wondering what was in them. Clara seemed to ignore the rest of the doors, until she took a left. This time, she knew where she was. She was in the bedroom corridor. She wouldn't be snoopy, and look in all the other rooms, but she decided she'd just look at the doors. Clara instantly recognised her own bedroom door, which sometimes took a little longer to find. She ran her hands along the doors, each personalised with different carvings and colours. Her own was shades of red and orange, with carvings of leaves on the side, the doorknob, gold and shiny. Her first name was labeled in the middle of it all. Each of the doorknobs had the companion's names written in Circular Gallifreyan and she traced over her own, not actually knowing what the ancient writing translated to. Clara moved on to the rest of the doors, wondering who all these people were. She recognised some of the names, he sometimes rambled about them, but she always caught the name and remembered them. Clara stopped, as there were no more bedroom doors to look at, turning around to go back to the console room. She stared at all the other doors on the way, labeled with things like 'Pool and Library', 'Kitchen'...Clara had only been in a few of the rooms, but it was still all amazing. She continued staring at the doors while she was walking, causing her to not be looking ahead. Clara suddenly bumped into something warm. Her head on its chest, she stopped for a moment, all wide-eyed. Clara suddenly heard two heartbeats, and all worries were gone. She suddenly wrapped her arms around the Doctor, laughing into his chest. The Doctor raised one of his non-existent eyebrows and smiled down at his Impossible Girl.

"What's this all about then?" He asked, as he returned the embrace anyway.

"What, aren't I allowed to hug you?" Clara asked, still resting her head on him.

"Of course you are! I was just asking!" The Doctor grinned at her.

"Well, I dunno, I guess I was just relieved it was you." Clara said, matching his grin.

"Who else would it be anyway?" The Doctor asked, not really expecting an answer.

Clara shrugged, slightly pouting and lifting her head off his chest to look up at him. "Goodness knows what you keep in here..."

"Well, I assure you, Clara, the only human I have inside the TARDIS here is my professional hugger..." He grinned cheekily.

"Ooh, I like hugging too." She said, playing along.

"Yes, It's quite funny, she seems to have the same name as you. And she's very cute..." The Doctor said, seemingly day-dreaming.

Clara raised amused eyebrows at him, smirking. He suddenly seemed to have realised what he said, and snapped out of it, shaking his head.

"Is that so…?" Clara teased, poking his chest.

"W-whaaattt? Nooo...I mean, yes...I mean, no, yes, no, yes..?" He glanced at her quickly.

"Shut up." The Doctor said, now blushing furiously. Clara laughed, still enjoying the long hug.

"You're just so sweet, you know that?" Clara booped his nose, still grinning.

"Not as sweet as you, Professional Hugger." He bent down, and kissed her forehead, lingering a bit longer.

"Can I get a job promotion and become Professional Kisser?"

* * *

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed that little fluffy piece c:! This is my first piece of Whouffle, so I hope I wrote them correctly.

Please review on what you thought, and thank you C:!


End file.
